Different Dimensions
by TitanWolf
Summary: When Mojo builds a new machine to teleport himself and his observatory to another dimension with no Powerpuff Girls, he is interruppted by the three heroes, making him decide to teleport them instead, but; thanks to Bubbles accidentally playing with the controls, two boys are brought to Townsville, where they fight crime alongside the Powerpyff Girls.


**Different Dimension**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

The city of Townsville! Was enjoying a nice, peaceful Thursday, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Everyone was in a chipper mood. Why even Townsville's resident mad genius Mojo Jojo was in a good mood today, probably because he was putting the finishing touches on another doomsday machine or a giant Robo Jojo, or just because he finally managed to program his VCR.

Mojo began to chuckle as he stepped back to admire his latest creation. "At last, countless hours spent planning and building have finally come to an end as I, Mojo Jojo, have finished my greatest creation ever!" Mojo rambled, wringing his hands together evilly. "Now that my dimensional rift teleporter is now complete I, Mojo Jojo, shall utilize its capabilities to transport myself, as well as my observatory to another dimension where those accursed Powerpuff Girls do not exist, so that I, Mojo Jojo, shall be unchallenged as I, Mojo Jojo, take over the world!" the simian super villain turned away from his newest evil invention and looked towards the kitchen, where several dishes lay scattered on the table. "But first I must attend to the dishes that I have soiled with the food that I have eaten."

After gathering the dishes Mojo filled the sink with soap and hot water, before he began to scrub at the plates to get rid of left over pieces of bacon and eggs. Humming happily to himself Mojo preceded to clean each and every plate and piece of silverware 3 times before rinsing them off and depositing them in the strainer. A knocking at the door interrupted his cleaning, grumbling under his breath, Mojo dried his hands and made his way to his front door. Grabbing the doorknob he looked over at the different blasters he had prepared for certain visitors. Checking his watch he growled at seeing it was a quarter to 3. Grabbing a large blue blaster with an extended barrel and larger magazine Mojo grinned evilly, counted to 3, and yanked the door open.

"I told you I'm not interested!" he shouted, Mojo's angry look faded into shock at the sight of three little girls dressed in pink, blue, and green with large bug eyes. Smiling sheepishly he put the blaster behind his back. "Forgive me Powerpuff Girls, I thought that you were that accursed Jehovah's Witness again."

"It's ok Mojo, we completely understand," Blossom said, smiling sweetly.

"What can I do for you three little girls on this fine Thursday afternoon?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face, soon he would be rid of these brats. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls held up a box of cookies.

"We're selling cookies to raise money for new medical equipment for the hospital," she said. "Would you like to buy a box."

Mojo placed a hand to his chin, did he have the time to waste with his mortal enemies when he could be taking over another dimension? On the other hand, he was short on cookies. "I'll take 4 boxes," he said, reaching into his pocket Mojo did not feel the bulge of his wallet, curses. "If you will please excuse me for just a moment Powerpuff Girls I seem to have forgotten my wallet." the green monkey ushered them inside and left them sitting on the couch. "Please remain here while I go retrieve my wallet which is misplaced." turning away he took three steps before spinning around. "Don't touch that!" Bubbles froze in place, her hand mere inches from Mojo's antique Ming Dynasty vase. The blue puff quickly dashed back to the couch and sat down beside her sisters. The three superheroes watched as Mojo stomped out of the room, leaving the three alone.

"Does Mojo seem different today girls?" Blossom asked, looking to her sisters, Buttercup sat with her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face, and Bubbles kept looking back at Mojo's vase every few seconds.

"What do you mean different?" Buttercup asked.

"I mean doesn't he seem preoccupied with something?" Blossom replied.

"Well he is looking for his wallet," Bubbles said, before glancing back at the vase.

Blossom shook her head. "No, I mean something else must be bothering him," she said. "He usually shoots people on sight."

Mojo silently swore as he pulled another drawer open to find his wallet wasn't inside it. Slamming it shut he moved onto the next drawer with similar success. "Curses, if I do not find the location of my wallet then I cannot buy the cookies that the Powerpuff Girls are selling, then they will not leave and then I cannot use my dimensional rift teleporter to teleport myself and my observatory to another dimension with no Powerpuff Girls all because I cannot locate my….. Wallet," Mojo's rambling fell off into silence as he glanced down to see his wallet sticking out from under the bed. "Of course." picking it up he started back towards the living room, and froze, wait a minute. The Powerpuff Girls were here in the observatory, his machine was here as well. "I could use the dimensional rift teleporter to teleport the Powerpuff Girls to another dimension, instead of myself leaving Townsville ripe for the taking, by which I mean unguarded as the Powerpuff Girls will not be there to protect it as they will be gone as they will have been teleported to another dimension by me, Mojo Jojo, leaving me to take over Townsville!" laughing manically Mojo shoved his wallet into his pocket and made his way to his laboratory.

* * *

Russell Figgins turned the page of his book and sighed loudly. He was tall with short brown hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a grey long sleeve shirt with a blue vest over top of it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Sitting in front of the TV was his friend and roommate Bren Tenkage, he was slightly shorter than Russell with long black hair, he was dressed in a black tshirt, jeans and sneakers. Said roommate was playing Minecraft while singing. "Digging a hole digging a hole," he sang. "Gotta find diamonds while avoiding creepers."

Shaking his head Russell turned the page and attempted to drown the other teen out.

* * *

Mojo stood in front of the dimensional rift teleporter, and began to chuckle as he began pressing buttons. He quickly set the coordinates, his couch, and set the destination, a dimension where oxygen was never created. "Now with my dimensional rift teleporter all set to go all I have to do now is check on the Powerpuff Girls," talking over to the wall he pulled a piece of wall back, and peeped through the painting hanging on the living room wall. There they were right where he left them, Blossom, Buttercup, and…. Wait a minute! Where was Bubbles?

As if to answer his question he head said Powerpuff Girl giggle behind him. Spinning around, Mojo's eyes widened in horror as he saw Bubbles randomly pushing buttons on his dimensional rift teleporter. "Cease, desist, freeze, stop!" Mojo exclaimed as he pulled Bubbles away from the console. "What do you think you are doing Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked up at him. "Playing your new computer game," she said, smiling sweetly.

Mojo gritted his teeth tightly as his eyes bulged out of his head. "This is not a game!" he exclaimed. "That is a very delicate piece of equipment, and it is very fragile, not meant to be played with as the ramifications could be very dire if something were to go wrong."

Bubbles blinked. "Yeah?" she asked.

Mojo resisted the urge to face palm at the little girl. "Yeah," he replied, before pushing her out into the living room, grabbing Blossom and Buttercup as he went. "As I have failed to locate my wallet I am unable to purchase the cookies you three are selling therefore we have no further business so please vacate the premises before I do something I'll probably regret later."

"But-" Blossom was cut off by Mojo slamming the door in their faces. "Come on girls, lets go home."

Mojo stood there, his back against the door, breathing heavily. "The sooner I get out of this dimension the sooner I will rule the world of another dim-" Mojo was cut off by a metallic voice filling the air.

'Target locked," it said. "Dimensional rift teleporter preparing to activate."

"What?" Mojo exclaimed, running to the laboratory Mojo looked at the console to see a timer counting down as the machine powered up. "That rotten Bubbles!" the simian super genius began rapidly pushing buttons in a vain attempt to stop his machine to stop the countdown.

* * *

Somewhere between Bren's off key singing, and trying to read his book, Russell dozed off. He wasn't sure for how long but; he was rudely awakened by something hitting him in the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot. "What did you-" his words died away as he looked around to see that he was close to the ceiling, and everything else was starting to float as well.

"Hey look at me!" Russell looked down to see Bren doing the backstroke through the air. "Not bad huh? Hey by the way, I think someone forgot to pay the gravity bill this month."

"There's no such thing as a gravity bill!" Russell exclaimed, as he placed his feet on the ceiling and stood up, facing down. Jumping, Russell was able to snag the top of the couch, which was too heavy to float, and pulled himself down. "We need to figure a way to get the gravity back, any ideas?" the hairs on Russell's arm began to stand up as electricity began to crackle and spark around them. "Something tells me this won't end good."

Just as the words left his mouth an explosion of electricity engulfed them.

* * *

Bubbles whimpered as lightning flashed across the sky, making shadows jump around the room, and making harmless things look monstrous. Pulling the covers over her head the blond puff tried to snuggle closer to Blossom, only to be pushed away.

"Cut it out Bubbles," Blossom said sleepily, before rolling over. "It's just hot and cold air currents coming together."

Peeking out from under the covers Bubbles saw a clown sitting in the corner, lightning flashed, illuminating the doll, when it flashed again the doll's posture had changed. "B…Buttercup," Bubbles whispered.

"Shut up Bubbles!" she said. "Quit being such a baby!"

Another flash of light revealed two boys standing in the middle of the floor. One had short brown hair, and was dressed in grey and blue, the other had long black hair and was dressed in all black, they both had the same big eyes and fingerless hands as the girls. Bubbles shrieked in surprise and covered her head again, holding her breath to keep from making noise, she listened.

"Where are we Russ?" one asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's too dark to see anything, lets find a light switch."

Several agonizing seconds passed as Bubbles listened to the two stumble around until one of them managed to find the switch and flipped it. Immediately, the two screamed, waking the girls up. The three superheroes sat up and looked at the two intruders and screamed, causing the boys to scream, causing the girls to scream. The five went back and forth screaming until the girls, to Russell and Bren's shock, flew out of the room. "Professor!" they shouted.

Soon the girls returned carrying a tall man in grey pajamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room to see no one. "Girls, did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"No there were two boys here!" Blossom exclaimed.

"They looked like us!" Bubbles added.

"Only uglier!" Buttercup finished.

The four jumped when the boy with short brow hair popped up out of Bubbles' stuffed animals. "We're not ugly!" he exclaimed, before realizing what he had done and ducked back down into hiding.

The Professor looked at the pile of stuffed animals and smiled. Walking over he thrust both of his hands in and dug around, before pulling his hand out and clutching it with the other. "Ow! He bit me!" he exclaimed, immediately Bubbles' scared expression left her face, and was replaced by a look of rage, no one bites the Professor and gets away with it. Diving into the pile the remaining 3 watched as stuffed animals went flying as the sounds of fighting grew louder and louder. "I should put a stop to this." once again shoving both hands into the pile of stuffed animals the Professor pulled Russell out by the collar of his shirt. Digging around with the other he yelped in surprise and pulled his hand out. "She bit me!"

Immediately Bubbles popped out and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Professor,"

The Professor smiled and patted the blonde on the head before looking at Russell. "Ok, where's your friend?" almost immediately a sneeze came from under the bed. Buttercup and Blossom flew under the bed and within seconds came out carrying a struggling Bren by both legs. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

**END CHAPTER 1**

_this is my apology to all the readers of my Trouble With Time Spells fic, since most of you are not really used to my type of twist endings(except Bren Tenkage, who turns out evil 50% of the time) i'm giving you all some PPG goodness._


End file.
